Some Things Change
by Fieryheaven
Summary: Buttercup doesn't want to be neglected by Butch anymore. She decides to leave him and live her life. Chapter 4 is Up and Running!
1. Chapter 1

This is a diary entry that Buttercup wrote about her beloved Butch told in her POV (duh) kind of on the sad side for all the people that wanted another BC/B fic, here's a more angsty one and I'm not quite sure if it's going to be a continued story but I do know for sure that it's not a sequel to 'Jaded' NOT A SEQUEL!!! R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls do you think I'd be writing fanfics for them if I did? Uh-huh that's what I thought. So you better not sue

Some Things Change

~~~{~~~{~~@

Dear Diary,

You know, everything has to change. I learned that when I was little... Something can never stay the way it is, no matter how good it is, but God damn that pisses me off like you cannot believe. Even the good has to change. I've known this all my life, but why did I try to trick myself into thinking that my relationship with my lil angel boy would be any different? For a long time my lie was convincing me pretty damn good, but up until a few days ago, it felt different... 

Butch and I have been going out for 1 year 4 months and 17 days Long time, huh? For the past week or so I've been getting these really bad feelings, like I was in a dream... no... a nightmare that wouldn't go away. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I feel it. You know when you feel something and you can't explain it. Like when you don't like someone that you just met 5 seconds ago and you can't explain it. Or why you don't want to go for a car ride cause you have a bad feeling that your going to get into an accident and you might not be able to say one last 'Goodbye' or 'I love you' to the one that matters most and you do every fucking thing to keep out of that damn car cause you feel it, but you can't explain why... Well, it's like that. 

I feel his love growing colder and colder, but I can't explain it. All I know is that it hurts. I see it in his eyes. Like he's keeping something from me. I hear it when he says he loves me. As if he has no choice. All I know is that I feel it But if only I could explain why... 

Maybe he's just afraid of us going any further because he's afraid of his brothers thinking he'll go soft on them so he's trying to end it with me now Or maybe he just wants to end it

Today we actually got into a fight We were supposed to be fighting the monster and instead we were fighting with each other That the first real fight we've gotten into for about 6 months I brought up his ex girlfriend, Myra, and the first words to come out of his mouth were "Well since your bringing up the past, maybe we should just end it now."

"What?! What does that have to do with anything?" I screamed.

"All you've been talking about for the past week or so, is the bad stuff that's ever happened between us. If you think it's so bad, then we should just end it." Butch yelled back.

"I can't believe you actually said that. How could you possibly think that?" I asked, more hurt then angry. I wanted to grab him and hold him close and tell him that he's the only one I'll ever love and I don't ever want anything bad to happen to our relationship. He was the only thing that's made me happy for a very long time. But I didn't move and neither did he. He just looked at me as if I did something wrong and flew away, leaving the monster for the rest of us. After we killed the monster, I came back to the house, so confused, so hurt, that for the first time in years I actually felt like crying. Just goes to prove that even the toughest fighter, can get hurt Especially if they're in love

A/N: Ok people. R&R!!! tell me how I did please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, you all wanted me to continue this story and I know it's been quite a while, but, I gave in... So here is the next part of Some Things Change... It's going to switch from story mode to diary mode a lot... It's the first time I've done a story like this...  
  
Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls are not mine but the story is... Ahhh if only I DID own the PPG... Nice thought, eh?  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~{~~~{~~@  
  
Buttercup was waiting by the telephone. She didn't know what she was waiting for. She wasn't expecting a call, especially not from him. She was hoping, but not expecting. She sat, silently, on the blue couch, clicking her boots together anxiously.  
  
The phone made no sound after twenty minutes of waiting in vain. She decided to change her train of thought onto something else. She walked out on the front porch, pulled out a ciggarette, and lit it up. She breathed in the soft smoke as she watched it dance and twirl around her fingers.  
  
Dad told you not to smoke on the porch. She heard a scolding voice tell her. She turned and shrunk at the sight of her little sister scolding her. Buttercup was tough, but there was one thing she hated doing, and that was disappointing her family.  
  
I'm not gonna put it out on the porch... I promise. She told her blue clad sister. Bubbles just shook her head understandingly.  
  
Busy, I know you're not the happiest person right now, and I understand, but you can't cut your life out completely. Your eighteen years old. Dad gave us life... Live it... Buttercup looked at her sister with teary eyes. She quickly turned away.  
  
Go away, Bubbles... She said, taking another drag from her Red. Bubbles looked at her sister, hurt.  
  
Busy... It's ok... I underst-  
  
Go away, Bubbles! Just leave me be! Busy yelled. Bubbles shook her head and went inside without another word. Buttercup was sitting with her face hiding in her jet black hair. She looked down at the half burned ciggarette. She lifted her heel and smothered the remainder of it on the bottom of her boot and threw it in the street. She thought about Butch's words.  
  
_If you think it's so bad, maybe we should just end it...'  
  
_Maybe I should Butch...' She thought to herself. Maybe I should...'  
  
Buttercup walked inside the house and straight to the phone. She picked it up and dialed Butch's number.   
  
She heard his voice call.  
  
Butch, can I come over? She asked.  
  
He replied.  
  
I'll see you in a bit... Buttercup then hung up the phone. She went upstairs and told Bubbles what she was going to do. Bubbles told her to be strong and to think about the rest of her life.   
  
Don't let your emotions get to you. You'll be fine... Bubbles then gave her a strong hug before Busy left.  
  
Thanks, Bubbles... You always were my favorite sister... Busy told her, then went on her way to Butch's house. On her way there, Busy was trying to figure out what to say. Why was she going to do what she was about to do? Because he told her to.   
  
That's a stupid reason. She said out loud. But it was true. She wasn't happy with what he was doing for her. She was miserable with how he was treating her. Neglect and ignorance was no way to live. He told her to end it. It hadn't been the first time. He told her many times to leave him if she was so unhappy. Leave him and find someone better to treat her better. But she stayed. She wasn't sure why she stayed. Perhaps it was because she wanted to prove that she could. That he didn't hurt her that much. She didn't want him to keep the pride that he could hurt anyone and get away with it. She didn't know why she stayed. All she knew was that she wasn't staying any longer, and that was that.  
  
~~~{~~~{~~@  
  
Ok, That's Chapter 2... Hope you enjoy... I WILL continue this story more quickly then before... My writers block is gone for the time being, so there'll be more of this story to come... R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~{~~~{~~@  
  
Butch opened the door at the sound of the knock on the other side. There he saw Buttercup standing in her baggy black pants and her dark green tank, fiddling with her hair. She looked uneasy and he noticed that she was avoiding his eyes. He gave her a hug and she limply hugged back.  
  
So, why'd you wanna come over? He said after letting go of her almost catatonic body. he walked around the couch and motioned for her to sit.  
  
I'll stand... I wanted to talk... She stated slowly. He looked at her and sat down on the couch, a chill running down his spine.  
  
About what? He asked, fearing the answer. She looked down and took in a deep breath. She looked back up into his eyes.  
  
  
  
What... What about us? He asked a bit disturbed. He had a feeling where all of this was going. He just wanted to stop it there, before she went any further, but he couldn't speak. He could barely move.  
  
I think... She started to think about what she was going to say. I think it would be good if we took a break... For the both of us... Busy looked away quickly when she saw Butch close his eyes. Tears were stinging his eyes. He wiped them quickly before they threatened to run down his face.  
  
He mumbled. Why now?  
  
I need to think about other things right now... School... My job... My life... She told him sadly. It's for the both of us... We could use this to think about our future...  
  
I have a feeling this is more then a break... I think you want to end this permanently... Butch said quietly. Busy knew he was right, but she didn't want to hurt him anymore then she was already.  
  
It's a break for now, Butch. You never know... Maybe things can change... She said as she thought about her words. Things can change. That's what started this whole damn thing. Because things change.   
  
She shook her head at her words. I should go... She said sadly. Butch rose from his seat and walked to the door. As he opened it, he refused to look up. She walked out and was about to bid him farewell when he shut the door in her face. She turned slowly and walked down the porch stairs. She looked up at the birds flitting around in the sky. She felt a bit of relief as well as fear. It had been so long since she had been single. She wasn't quite sure what to do.  
  
As she walked home, she felt the fear begin to lift with the warm sun on her back. She walked on to her house and found her family waiting for her inside.   
  
Are you OK, sweetie? Blossom asked concerned. Bubbles and her father were standing beside her red sister.  
  
Yeah, I'm OK... I'm actually a little better with the walk home... I'm just worried about Butch... Busy told them. The Professor went up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
I'm proud of you, Honey. You chose what you wanted to do with your life and your doing it. You're so strong and I'm so proud. He said as he held her in a warm embrace. Buttercup pulled away and looked up at her father.  
  
Thanks, Daddy... I know that this is going to be good for the both of us... He just has to understand it... Just then the phone rang. Bubbles ran and answered it.  
  
Busy... It's for you... I think it's Butch... Buttercup looked uneasy and took the phone.   
  
Her voice rang quietly. She felt her throat tighten up and her heart fall to the pit of her stomach.   
  
Buttercup, would it be OK if I came over and picked my stuff up? Butch's voice asked timidly. Buttercup shook her head yes but said nothing. Then she realized that he couldn't see her nodding her head and quickly answered.  
  
Yes, of course you can...   
  
I'll be over in a little bit... And with that, he hung up the phone. Buttercup felt a chill and went up to her room to go and organize what was his and what was hers. DVDs, books, games, trinkets, clothing. She put them all into a neat pile on her bed so that he could take them when he got there. She looked around the room to see if she had forgotten anything. She then noticed that her room was so empty looking without all the things Butch had left.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Busy went down to answer it, knowing exactly who it would be. She opened the door to find a red eyed Butch.   
  
Oh, God, he's been crying... What have I done? No, stop thinking that way, Buttercup... Be strong... Keep your cool.' She thought to herself. She motioned for him to come in. He drug his feet into the house and up to Buttercup's room, all without making eye contact at all. He saw all the things on the bed and picked them up.  
  
Is there anything else? He asked.  
  
I don't think so... I think this is it... She replied, nodding to the contents on her bed. He looked around the room, seemingly satisfied that she spoke the truth. There was nothing left of his on the walls or in the shelves. He turned around and walked out the door. Buttercup exclaimed. I almost forgot... She ran to her closet and pulled a thick, black CD case. This is yours too... She said, handing him the heavy collection.  
  
Did you take out all of the ones that are yours? Butch asked sadly. Buttercup looked at the CD case that they filled together and felt a coldness run through her. She shook her head.  
  
No... You bought me all my CDs so I figured they're really yours... Besides I have them all on my computer... She replied. He nodded understandingly. She walked him down to the door and looked at him. Goodbye, Butch... I'll see you later? She said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Thanks, Sprout... He said nonchalantly.  
  
For what? She asked, confused.  
  
Thank you for loving me... And with those words said, he left.  
  
~~~{~~~{~~@


	4. Chapter 4

Diary entry!!! How do you all like it so far? Yeah... I know.. It's depressing and all but that's life, right? Anyways, on with the story...  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~{~~~{~~@  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I guess it's over... I need my time and I need my space... I never wanted to hurt him... I didn't want to break his heart... I feel like I'm an insensitive pile of shit, but it's something I had to do... I did it because I feel like I have to focus on specific things at the moment... I love him still, but I have to think about myself...   
  
I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want to pretend anymore... I've been wearing the happy mask' for too long now and it's starting to fall apart... I want to be myself again... I want to do the things that I used to be able to do before any of this ever happened... I want to be free again... And... I am... I'm free... Free at last...   
  
I never wanted to hurt you, Butch... I never wanted to see you wipe your eyes... I never wanted to hear the pained words come out of your mouth... I love you, but I need this... If you only knew how painful it was to say the words... It's been to long since I've felt love for myself... It's always giving to other people... Sacrificing my happiness for other peoples happiness... But I do it too much so that there's no happiness left for me, but thats the end of it... No more being taken advantage of...  
  
I just hope Butch is going to be ok... I know he has a tendency to be aggressive when he's angry, but I've never really seen him sad... I just hope he's ok... I'm kind of glad that he graduated last year so I don't have to see him at school anymore... I don't think I could bare to see him in pain... Especially a pain that I caused him...  
  
~~~{~~~{~~@


End file.
